


That One Sith Who

by Nariva



Series: Tales Of The Light [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Empire Loyal Imperial Agent, Gen, Hope, Light Side Sith Inquisitor, Patriotic Sith Inquisitor, Patriotism, Pro Empire, Sith Empire, light side imperial agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: "You used zoo animals to attack a Dark Council member's stronghold," she said, amused, "stuff like that tends to get around."





	That One Sith Who

     The shadows moved off to her left, and Lord Imperious sighed as she sat back in her seat. She was getting tired of this. Whoever the assassin was, they'd obviously never tried to kill a Sith before- they were well within shocking range.

     "For the last time," she told the assassin, "Thanaton is _dead_. Leave this place, and I'll forget you were ever here." The assassin stepped out from the shadows, holding her hands out with her palms up.

     "That matches with your previous actions," the Chiss woman said, "good." The Lord cocked her head, raising an eyebrow.

     "Good?" She sat forward, mildly intrigued. "Who are you?"

     "You may call me... Cipher Nine. I'm a former agent of Imperial Intelligence," the blue skinned woman replied, clasping her hands behind her back.

     "Imperial Intelligence was disbanded. Who do you work for?" The Lord asked. "The army? One of the Sith?"

     "No one," the Chiss said, shaking her head. "I am my own master." Lord Imperious sat back, considering the woman.

     "If you're not going to try to kill me," she finally said, "then why are you here?"

     "To bring you this," the Chiss approached, pulling out a small box to place on her desk. The Lord wearily picked it up, turning it over.

     "What is it?" she asked.

     "Information," Cipher Nine replied. "Detailing the whereabouts of several high ranking individuals who I think will help you. They've done good work hiding their actions, but the Cabal was smarter in the end."

     "The Cabal?" the Lord repeated, cocking her head.

     "They're long dead," Cipher Nine explained, waving away the question. She nodded toward the device, "the people on there share your views, you'd do well to seek them out. I almost wish I could stay," the Cipher admitted, "I'd love to see how your meetings go."

     "Excuse me?" Imperious asked, feeling vaguely offended by the tone.

     "You used zoo animals to attack a Dark Council member's stronghold," the Chiss said, amused, "stuff like that tends to get around."

     "Why do you people always bring that up?" the Sith demanded, throwing her hands up. "I found an ancient Dashade from the days of _Tulak Hord_! I helped Moff Pyron finish the Silencer! I'm a _Dark Council member_! But no, it's always 'you're that one Sith who used zoo animals!'" Cipher Nine chuckled as the woman sat back, the agent crossing her arms as she shifted.

     "Been waiting a while to get that off your chest?" she asked.

     "Andronikos will _never_ let me live it down," the Sith confessed, rubbing a hand over her face. "But what else was I supposed to do? There was no other choice."

     "No," the agent said, her voice low. "There was, and we both know that. You didn't pick it," she continued, giving a small smile when the Sith looked back up at her, "which is why I'm here." She paused, looked away. "I joined Imperial Intelligence to serve the Empire," she began, "but things became... difficult. Something was uncovered, and I had to stop it. The Dark Council didn't like that," she muttered darkly, shaking her head. "They... did things to me. With help I undid it, but the damage was already done. For a while," the woman continued, turning her back on the Sith to pace back and forth before the desk, "I stopped believing in the Empire. I'd seen the worst of what it was capable of, I didn't want any part in it." She stopped, turning back to face the Sith. "And then a few of my contacts started talking about a strange new Sith Lord rising through the ranks, and I began to follow your progress."

     "And?" Lord Imperious prompted, sitting forward to rest her chin on her hands.

     "'I serve the people,'" the Chiss quoted, "'The Republic still fights. We must crush them, hound them across the galaxy until they are forced to leave our people in peace.'" She looked at the Sith Lord, giving a small smile at the frown she got. "Pardon the breach of privacy, but many people wanted to know what the newest Dark Council member was planning."

     "What I was planning?" the Sith repeated, shaking her head in disbelief. "I've never hidden my intentions- my loyalty to the Empire is unquestionable; it has always been my duty to serve."

     "You say things like that," the Chiss spoke, "and you _mean_ them." She glanced away, her red eyes narrowing. "I don't like the Dark Council, and I don't like the things our Empire does, but you?" She leaned forward, ever so slightly, and looked the Sith firmly in the eye. "You're going to change things." The Cipher stepped back, her stance going relaxed as she turned away. "I'll be watching, my Lord," she called back, and the Sith stared as the woman stepped thought the door, disappearing. Why couldn't she ever have normal visitors?


End file.
